Mother's Black Winged Vessel
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Dark Pit wanted to finally break away from Pit's shadow after being seen as a clone for so long. Breaking the statue of the Mother of the Universe before the Smash tournament started was the beginning of his troubles though especially when he's chosen as Eve's new vessel.


**Mother's Black Winged Vessel**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also do not own Disgaea or Phantom Brave. Those franchises belong to Nippon Ichi. Finally I don't own Hyrule Warriors that is also by Nintendo.**

 **Summary: Dark Pit wanted to finally break away from Pit's shadow after being seen as a clone for so long. Breaking the statue of the Mother of the Universe before the Smash tournament started was the beginning of his troubles though especially when he's chosen as Eve's new vessel.**

 **Pairing: Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Cia/Ash, Rob/Shulk, implied Reyn/Arachne (OC), Cia/Pittoo and one sided Pittoo/Lana**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre:** **General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Swearing, character death, sexual violence, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **I wanted to hold back on the Dark Pit ficlet because of how there is a major spoiler that applies to my universe. It has the usual _Mecha Galaxy_ section, but if you want to see what happens at the end of each timeline, then here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Creator**

Dark Pit was an accident created by the Mirror of Truth. Pandora wanted to use the clone to get rid of Pit, but she never would have imagined that he would turn on his creator and claim independence. Palutena and Medusa had tried to define what the dark angel was supposed to be, but at the end of the day, Pit knew that Dark Pit would be different from all the rest and make him honestly question what was good and what was evil.

 **Shadow**

If this were a video game, Dark Pit would have been like, "I am a shadow! The true self!" Pit would roll his eyes at how cliché that sounded, but it was true. There was one major difference that separated dark Pit from the rest of the shadow clones.

Dark Pit had no memory of Pit's past, therefore many things he said came off as a child not knowing anything. Even when Pit was chasing him down originally, Dark Pit acted like a child throwing a temper tantrum about the unfairness of being chained to someone. Pit had always wanted independence, but because of his inability to fly, he would never get it. If Dark Pit had memories of Pit's past, he would understand why Pit is so loyal to Palutena.

"I envy you, but at the same time I don't!"

 **Copycat**

It's not like Dark Pit wanted to be a clone of Pit in Smash. Pit apparently asked Master Hand if Dark Pit could participate with him. Since it was so last minute, Master Hand had limited the dark angel on what he could do. As a result, there was a large amount of backlash for him just being Pit's clone with nothing to differentiate him from the other fights. At least Lucina and Dr. Mario had the excuse of being related to who they were copying. Dark Pit should have had the same excuse, but they just wanted to hate on the angel with black wings.

"It doesn't matter if I'm copying you Pitstain! I'm still going to kick your ass!"

"Yeah, just try me Pittoo!"

 **Statue**

So there was a statue in Skyworld depicting the Mother of the Universe. Dark Pit had been trying to outrun Kaguya that day when he accidentally bumped into the altar that had the statue effectively knocking the statue over and breaking it. Dark Pit had never felt so scared in his life. Pit had warned him that the statue was incredibly important to the angels in Skyworld. He already had a bad reputation with the angels, so like the child he was…he blamed it on Rita and the tenth division.

Looking back on it, breaking the statue probably wasn't a bad idea. Rita's division honestly did not get that much punishment as he thought they would (then again, they were kids and they were just given longer hours to clean) and it's not like Palutena couldn't ask Dyntos to repair the statue. Breaking the statue however was the start of Dark Pit hearing the voice of Eve before he would effectively be able to communicate with her once the Smash Brothers tournament came around.

 **Sniper**

Like Pit, Dark Pit excelled at many weapons due to being his clone. Pit had complimented on his sniping skills the most when they first engaged in combat. Because Dark Pit couldn't fight up close like he enjoyed doing, he would end up copying the light angel. Once he found how useful using the staff was though, he stuck with using the staff that manifested from his magic.

Combined with Eve's incredible powers, he could snipe someone from more than 100 miles with ease.

 **Maturity**

When looking at the angel twins, one would think Dark Pit was the older twin because of how he acted. The black angel was more mature than Pit who was supposed to be around 2500. Pit's lack of maturity was probably Palutena's fault. She spoiled him to a certain extent that he felt the need to not grow up and be an adult despite his conscious telling him otherwise. Dark Pit was a child who wanted to be treated like an adult, but wasn't getting that unless it concerned sex…and that just pissed him off.

 **Suitors**

Dark Pit loathed the angel suitors so much. They didn't know that no means no and that arranged marriages were so outdated. When he was ready to choose a mate, he would do so. He had only been alive for three years and getting in bed with someone was these angels' priority. These suitors tainted the idea marriage…especially Gaston. If Dark Pit didn't want to cause problems for Pit, he would have killed Gaston a long time ago. Instead, he would have to put up with his unwanted advances until his knight in shining armor came along.

 **Naïve**

Dark Pit may have been smarter and more honest than Pit, but he was more naïve than he let on. Pit had his moments of being childish, but there was a hint that he forced himself to think this way instead of honestly believing his own words. Because Dark Pit had only been around for three years (and losing those three years because of the Chaos Kin) he didn't know much about the universe and wanted Arachne to be the one to take him places he has never been before when he finally able to fly on his own.

"You are so naïve." Arachne had told him again. "I'm telling you, if you keep acting like that, you're going to be giving Pit a hard time."

 **Triangle**

Dark Pit couldn't choose between Lucina in Reyn on who he wanted to be with. It was a combination of Raven's fault for constantly resetting the timeline despite marriage vows being made and Reyn's fault for jumping into Li's life and falling into a stable relationship that would result in future love triangles when the two would be forced to compete with him. The red string of fate favored Lucina of course because she was there first, but should she fuck up, Reyn was always there to pick up the pieces. This love triangle that was set up prevented Lana from ever having a chance with Dark Pit unfortunately.

 **Reproduction**

Daedalus had established that clones were able to reproduce, but they couldn't pass on their genes to their child. This effectively destroyed any chances of being able to claim the child in any custody battle.

Being able to reproduce though extended to male clones as well. The angel scientist explained it in such an unorthodox way that Dark Pit just wanted to run away from Skyworld and never return. Being forced into marriage was one thing, but finding out that the point of the marriage would be to make powerful babies that were meant to be thrown away once they were no longer any use only made him fall into despair. The worse part was how this revelation would destroy any chance of having a normal child with Lucina or Reyn by that matter if male clones could reproduce like normal women.

 **Best**

In terms of double battles, Pit and Dark Pit had the best team. They played identical to each other, but it allowed them to cover each other's weaknesses when dealing with teams that favored one strategy over another. Their twin telepathy did help make them have incredible teamwork that other siblings would wish they had. Having a pre-rally cry just hyped the two up during the most heated matches.

 **Morality Pet**

He made have been rough around the edges, but Dark Pit's personality had attracted many people toward him. When Pit dropped his nice act in the mansion for the sake of Dark Pit not being accused of evil, the Smashers were able to see what a unique individual Dark Pit was. Lucina and Lucas were in particular attracted to the dark angel and those who you would think would not have a hard would develop a soft spot for him such as Ganondorf. To Ganondorf, Dark Pit was like a son he never had and he enjoyed how eager Dark Pit was to learn from the King of Evil. Pit would have protested if Palutena wasn't dating Ganondorf.

This is why Eve enjoyed having a vessel like Dark Pit. He was able to win the hearts of many just like her previous vessel Penelope.

 **Last**

Dark Pit had never experienced such despair in his life. The closest was nearly losing Pit because of letting his guard down in front of the Chaos Kin. This was worse. The Great Evil was beyond help in his eyes. The man who was being possessed by such evil and despair had murdered everyone he loved. The worse part was how Dark Pit was forced to witness the deaths of so many people. Yes, the dark angel knew the Robin twins were still alive. Shulk had begged him to protect them with his life. Dark Pit was the one that needed protection and all of his friends have given up their life for him just to live another day.

Why would Dark Pit want to live though when all the Smashers including Pit were dead? His bodyguards were cut down before him…and he was the last person standing against the Great Evil who was on the verge of turning the universe into nothingness. Tears flowed in his eyes as he clutched the spear that Eve had manifested for him tightly.

The man known as Samael smiled in amusement as he started to prepare his ultimate attack on the black angel. He had no problem gloating one of Dark Pit's victory quotes in Smash either just to rub salt on the wound.

"Looks like you _**are**_ the last man standing."

 **Faith**

If there was one thing that Cia was impressed about Dark Pit, it was his inability to give up on someone. Pit had demonstrated this when he fought Palutena who was possessed by the Chaos Kin. If it were anyone but the Goddess of Light, Pit would have abandoned him or her. Dark Pit's faith in others who had lost the light was apparent. First it was Arachne that Li saved from her troubles. Now, it was Cia who he wanted to save. Cia thought that after all she had done…she didn't deserve happiness. Lana, Ash and Pittoo were the three people who had pushed Cia to rethink her options and allow her to take the path of redemption.

 **Cool**

"I think being dead is actually cool."

Dark Pit's words set off a chain reaction in that particular timeline that Rosalina wanted to avoid. The context was how the dark angel met the phantom known as Ash who did not want to associate with the living if it meant saving himself the ridicule from others, he would rather stay in the shadows like he usually did when he was with Marona. Dark Pit had stood up for him against a couple who were racist against demons.

While these words might have touched Ash greatly to the point he would forever be loyal to the dark angel along the line, it ended up causing a backlash toward Shulk and the Robin twins in particular that would lead to Rob attempting to take his own life…

 **Morality Chain**

Pit was overprotective of Dark Pit. Everyone knew this and some of Pit's enemies exploited it for their own gain. Raven was the one person that should have taken this into account when she had finally obtained a timeline that killed the Great Evil off for good with only a few major casualties that did not include Prism. Everyone could look forward to a bright future where the Great Evil would not return.

She did not take into consideration that Pit would actually throw away the happiness of everyone just because Dark Pit was the one who gave up his life to stop the Great Evil once and for all.

It was why when he stormed the Golden Land unexpectedly, he only went after her and grabbed the pocket watch that allowed her to time travel.

"Y-You fool!" Raven screeched as she tried to stop her chest from bleeding. "If you destroy that watch then everything I have worked for will be-"

Gone. All gone. Like Dark Pit who ceased to exist because of her. Pit smiled cruelly at the Witch of Despair even if Prism had his scythe pointed toward his head.

"Maybe you'll actually do the timeline correctly without killing my precious twin."

And with that, he shattered the watch and started everything over. Raven never forgave Pit for his actions, but it did force her to think of another situation that did not include the death of Prism and Dark Pit.

 **Pure**

Pure had so many definitions. In Pit's world, "pure" simply meant, "untainted". No one was free from dark thoughts no matter how hard they tried. Hades had commented that Dark Pit's soul was different from the rest of them. One would think it was referring to the fact that despite being a dark clone, his soul would be defined as the "sacred darkness". By Eve's definition, pure was simply a term used to refine an individual who was a virgin and capable of holding onto the vows until the time came. At the beginning, Dark Pit had it easy, but because of the constant time resets…it became difficult for the black angel to maintain his purity without Eve stepping in to remind him daily.

 **Adventure**

Along with wanting the freedom to do whatever he wanted, Dark Pit strived for an adventure outside of Skyworld. When he saved Pit, he ended up giving up his freedom, and while he needed Pit in order to stay alive, he hated how he was oppressed in heaven. He wanted to spread his wings and travel the universe without fear. Pit hated the idea because he didn't understand how dangerous the universe was. Dark Pit had begged Arachne to be the one to be his travel companion when he was finally ready to leave. The spider demon would repeat how naïve the dark angel was, but he didn't care. Pit's stories he would tell just motivated him to go out and see these sights himself.

 **Impatient**

Pit had told Dark Pit that his wings weren't the same as his own. At first, Pittoo would take offense to that until Pit explained what he meant. Something in Pit's past had destroyed his wings beyond repair, but Dark Pit was born in a clean state mimicking Pit's body. Give the black angel a couple of years and his wings will be good enough to fly on his own without the Power of Flight. Pit wasn't clear how long it was but he estimated five years at the very least.

"I don't want to wait that long!"

"Patience is a virtue."

 **Video Games**

If there was one thing Dark Pit wanted to do in his long life, it was to play every video game imaginable. It was such a childish goal, but he thought that angels and demons were capable of completing such task. There was that one demon that spent four million hours on his Slay Station Portable. Pit told him to not become a loser like the Dean of the Netherworld Academy, but Dark Pit didn't listen. He was going to grind hard and be the first person to play every game in existence.

"You're going to cry when you play Superman 64…" Pit said with a sigh.

 **Secret**

It wasn't really a secret that Dark Pit was three years old (maybe four, five or six depending on the timeline). The angels weren't falling for the "Long lost twin" lie that Pit tried to maintain and treated Dark Pit as a child unless it concerned marriage. Then Dark Pit was an adult in their eyes. It was easier to hide his age in the mansion because the Smashers ate up Pit's lie. The only reason Dark Pit kept up with the lie was a fear of losing his friends. He didn't want them to treat him differently and he felt like Reyn would leave him should he reveal that he was underage by Homs standards.

 **Messiah**

Eve had put Dark Pit on a pedestal when she chose him to be his vessel. Most angels were split between calling Dark Pit a messiah or treating him like a pariah. When the Great Evil returned, the original vessel of Eve would supposedly return to vanquish him.

"You're not a messiah." Pit had told Dark Pit when the two were alone in Dark Pit's room in Skyworld. "Don't think for a second you have to give up your life for people who don't care for you."

Dark Pit just glared at the angel captain for saying such a thing. "Why not? It's my decision!"

"No, it's their decision. You want their approval and you think sacrificing yourself will make them accept you. Guess what? That's not how it works, Pittoo! You just make those who care for you now sad and you'll be nothing but a memory to everyone else!"

The black angel was so stubborn that Pit wished that his younger twin didn't get that from him. Dark Pit ended up kicking Pit out of his room for telling him the truth and Pit was forced to hear the dark angel cry out in frustration on the other side of the door.

 **Harem**

Eight bodyguards were too much for Dark Pit. Pit only thought it was too much when he realized that at least half of the group was in love with his younger twin. Lucina and Reyn were the obvious contenders for Dark Pit's heart, but Lana had a one sided crush on him, Kaguya often declared that Dark Pit would be her future husband and even Lucas had a crush on the dark angel. Arachne would have been part of the harem if she didn't declare herself lesbian most of the time and cling to Reyn during her mating season. Ash and Cia were the only people who were excluded in the harem only because they were too much into each other to pay attention to Dark Pit.

"You could just marry them all…" Pit began but his twin cut him off.

"How about no."

 **Proof**

While Pit went off to play the war hero with teaming up with his Netherworld fiancé and rallying the troops to cause hell to Diamond and Mecha Galaxy, Dark Pit was originally stuck with treating Reyn's injuries. He didn't mind it too much. Reyn was his friend and he hated seeing him hurt. It didn't change the fact though that he was going to be on the sidelines while his older twin did all the fighting and took all the glory as usual.

Arachne was ordered to make sure Dark Pit wouldn't do something reckless that could turn the tide in Diamond's favor at any moment. She was going to obey Pit if it weren't for the fact that Dark Pit had an idea of asking old man Dyntos in finding a way with assisting Pit from the shadows.

Dark Pit's group at this point was only him, Lucina, Reyn, Lucas, Arachne and Kaguya. The other three allies of Dark Pit had yet to be found (much less meet in this particular timeline). Soon they would all come together and be the one to defeat Diamond. They would need to be patient though especially when Dyntos wanted to make the black angel miserable.

"Your mission is simple." Dyntos said to Dark Pit when he confronted the old God in his realm. "All you need to do is travel around the universe and collect these items. I need them to create the Great Sacred Treasure II after all seeing as how your dumb twin let Hades destroyed the first one!"

Dark Pit had accepted the mission without thinking too much on the consequences. Many of the items Dyntos wanted according to Arachne were either extremely difficult to get or were just a myth. Unlike Pit who he was fond of teasing during the three trials, he didn't want Dark Pit to complete the trials. It was almost like he was being discriminated against because he was a clone…and it made him feel weak and worthless.

"Lived," Reyn began. His voice had allowed Dark Pit to snap out of his train of thought. "Forget about the old man's mission. Just think of an alternative to helping out Pit. He's sending you on a suicide mission!"

His other friends were in agreement with Reyn. It wasn't fair that Dark Pit's "punishment" for going behind Pit's back in trying to help him was a mission that could very well get him and his friends killed should they continue. Dark Pit was unfortunately too stubborn to turn the mission down, and Eve was encouraging the dark angel that as long as she was watching him, she would make sure this mission would be a success. Heck, the only reason she was more supportive than normal was because the Golden Land was in danger should Diamond succeed with his plans. She was a mother after all and she wanted to protect her children as well as let her oldest rest in peace.

"I know it's a suicide mission." Dark Pit told him. "And I know Dyntos thinks nothing of me…but if I complete this mission…it will be proof that I can be useful to Pit…"

"But..."

"Listen to Reyn, Dark Pit." Lucina cut in. "It's not worth it."

"Luci, I need to do this! If you all want to stay here and wait for Pit's instruction, that's fine. I will not be the one person that will be locked in my room safe from danger! Everyone is fighting out there except me and Pit knows I want to jump into the fray and help! He won't because he's only thinking of my safety…but what about those I care about? I don't want to live knowing that my friends died fighting…I want to help Shulk too..."

"Lived…"

"And Luci…I want to help find Rob. Why wait for Rosalina and Chrom to find him when we can do it ourselves while we're on this mission?"

"…I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I always have a point." Dark Pit stated in a mocking tone. He smirked wanting to light up the mood and wondered how successful he was. "Now come on! We got to leave before Pitstain notices anything odd. And Reyn, I bet you don't want Melia finding out that you're leaving with those injuries…"

"This is nothing, Lived!" Reyn exclaimed as he twirled his arm around to prove that it was still in good condition. "I'm not dead weight."

"Kaguya thinks the orangutan will be." Kaguya teased. "Don't worry. Kaguya is the only bodyguard needed."

"H-Hey!"

"Don't get cocky." Lucina told her harshly. "I will make sure that not a single person lays a hair on Dark Pit."

Arachne just laughed at the bickering going on. In the end, she knew she was going to be the best bodyguard of the group when it came to this mission. She was the only one ready to throw her life away for the dark angel. Lucas was the only one who grabbed Dark Pit's hand and lead the way before the others realized that they needed to leave now.

And so will the adventure to prove one's worth will begin in the midst of the chaos…

 **Abyss**

It was a miracle for Dark Pit to slay the Great Evil once and for all. It was only a pyrrhic victory for the black angel though. His friends and family were dead and he was left alone with the few survivors who were forced into hiding to save themselves. The Robin twins were able to come out to see how much of the universe was destroyed…including the Golden Land. There were other survivors, but only one of them could hope to restore the Golden Land to its former glory.

"Dark Pit…you're alive!" Robin exclaimed weakly as she wanted to run to him, but her stomach wouldn't allow it.

Rob had stopped his sister from hurting himself. He looked over to Li and gasped. "Dark Pit…your body…"

Dark Pit slowly looked down at his body and nearly screamed. Of course there was a deadly consequence to defeating the Great Evil. There was nowhere left in the universe to hold all the evil and despair. The only way to prevent the tragedy from happening again, Dark Pit had to absorb all the malice inside of him…even though it would destroy his body.

"Eve…why…"

 _ **I'm sorry Lived. Even at the end…I couldn't stop Genesis from taking your body. The only thing I can do so he won't kill the survivors is to erase your body…I'm so sorry.**_

Of course Eve would do this to him. He was only a vessel meant to be discarded once his role was complete. Death should have been pleasant for Li, but the problem was that with no heaven or hell or even the Golden Land…the souls were just scattered throughout the broken universe. He could only pray the Robin twins and the one to restore the Golden Land would be able to give peace to his allies. Closing his eyes, he accepted his fate.

"Rob…Robin…" Dark Pit began as they finally reached him. "Take care of yourselves. Protect the children of the future generation…make sure they grow big enough before they go back and stop this tragedy…" The dark angel didn't want to cry in front of them. Tears were welling up in their brown eyes as he started to fade away.

"Dark Pit, you can't do this to us!" Rob cried out. "Don't leave us alone!"

"…Rob…you and Robin have each other…as twins…you'll be…fine…" Dark Pit reminded him. The black angel didn't want to remember how Pit died. That was when he realized that Eve would not let him die until he completed his duty to stop the Great Evil. If only he activated Eve's true power sooner then Pit wouldn't have needed to senselessly sacrifice himself…

"But there's only one place for you to go…" Robin told him. "Down."

Dark Pit knew very well what she meant, but just chuckled weakly as a response.

"That's where clones like me deserve to be though…right?"

They couldn't rebuttal his statement because he had already faded away. If he just kept smiling and encouraged them more, he wouldn't have felt this huge gap in his heart. Eve had insisted he was pure, but his pure soul had a limit and it showed with what he became that would extend to all universes.

Dark Pit became the Black Abyss.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 5771 words.**

 **Li:…**

 **Me: You suffer way too much. I love it though. Notes!**

 **1\. I used Pit's quote from the Japanese version of Kid Icarus Uprising. I feel like the English version missed the point of the scene and made Pit so antagonistic and hateful. It makes the end of the battle seem a little confusing or how Pit seems to lack a real grudge. Pit never wanted to fight Dark Pit, but was ordered to. It's why the dialogue focuses more on what makes them different instead of denying what Dark Pit is and vowing to murder him for speaking the truth. I interpret this line as Pit envying Dark Pit for having the freedom to go anywhere he wants without the past to look back on. He doesn't envy him because Dark Pit has no memories therefore cannot understand the love Pit has for Palutena.**

 **2\. Pit and Dark Pit are two different types of naïve. Pit's naivety stems from the fact he's too trusting to the point that he ends up the punchline or gets backstabbed as result even though Dark Pit shows that Pit is capable of thinking and being skeptical. Dark Pit's naivety is from his inexperience with the universe rather than being too trusting. He understands the hardship and pains of people by observing them, but with the Gods and Goddesses…he's kind of through with their double standard to care too much in comparison to Arachne who breaks the stereotype of a demon and Cia who he feels deserves a second chance (because Ganondorf won't fuck her over again).**

 **3\. I tried to explain in the** _ **Oedipus Complex**_ **how Pit's mother was a clone and how despite having Pit, Pit doesn't have her DNA meaning Pit doesn't have to call her mother because there is no proof. This applies to all clones and Dark Pit did not take well how if he were to have a child with anyone (especially since male clones can have babies), nothing would tie them to him. Lucina's child would only look like her (or Chrom or Marth), Reyn's would look like him and so on. It also puts the whole suitor thing and forced marriage in a darker light because if they're aware of this given the angel scientists have the data to prove it but not 100% confirm it unless they witness it themselves, then Dark Pit is just a baby maker to them along with being a political hostage they can use to force Pit to resign.**

 **4\. Penelope is dubbed the messiah of the 2000 year war as I wrote in** _ **Higanbana in the Red Moon**_ **. While Palutena was the one that sealed the Great Evil, Penelope was the one that had brought angels and demons together and wore Samael out enough for Palutena to even be able to seal him away. To this day, no one knows where her body is although I imply that she has been found in a few of the timelines where there were least casualties. And yes, her name is based on Odysseus' wife in Greek mythology.**

 **5\. Remember in the Rob/Shulk ficlet** _ **The Path to God**_ **where I wasn't giving much detail on why Rob tried to kill himself besides Riki saying something stupid? Well, you can blame Dark Pit for saying something that was meant to cheer someone who was already dead up. In general, most of the Nintendo characters have experienced death in some shape or form, but Shulk and Robin probably took it the hardest. Shulk has been dead for fourteen years and only now is he technically living. Robin had given up her life for everyone to destroy Grima once and for all. That didn't work out if Rob is the one with Grima now. This scenario is in the** _ **How to Tame Your Dragon**_ **story (set for next year, but you know how I am with my schedule slip). The scene though is kind of based on the first episode of Monster Musume anime, but instead of telling the racist couple that being a demon/monster is cool, the main guy just punches them for their ignorance.**

 **6\. Now you know why Raven has no respect for Pit. He fucked up one of her better runs where Prism lived and the Great Evil was killed. Pit's obsession with taking care of Dark Pit is really bad and this is a timeline before Daedalus told Pit to swear that he'll do anything to make sure Dark Pit is safe in** _ **Piano Man**_ **.**

 **7.** _ **Cassandra Truth**_ **showed that one of the things that was going to happen in** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **was the creation of the Great Sacred Treasure II. This is all in Dark Pit's group's hands now.**

 **8\. The Black Abyss has been brought up constantly and noticeably isn't brought up in the earlier timelines (sure as hell didn't happen in the first one seeing as how everyone died rather quickly due to the surprise attack). Does it make everyone realize in horror that the thing that even Prism is scared of is just all the Dark Pit's at the end of every timeline being squished together into the nothingness of despair. It seems to have a conscious too that only seems to get worse. After all…in** _ **Future in my Hands**_ **…the hands were adamant about keeping Lucina…**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
